Oracle 127: What's The Decision? Loved Ones Or Armor Key?
Oracle 127: What's The Decision? Loved Ones Or Armor Key? (決定は何ですか？ 愛する人それともアーマーキー？ Kettei wa nanidesu ka? Aisuruhito soretomo Āmā Kī?) is the one hundred twenty-seventh episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis Anaira felt insulted about the mysterious caller who want to hand over the Infinity Armor Key to her in exchange for Kohei and Fatima. Because of this, she felt confused what will she choose between them or her Infinity Armor Key. Plot After the meeting with the TransHead TV news reporters, Anaira received a phone call from an unknown individual. There she found out that Fatima and Kohei were abducted. The caller ordered her to hand over the mysterious Armor Key she had in order to set them free immediately. Anaira, on the other hand, felt insulted about the demand what he wanted. As of her dismay, she told him that it was just a big joke that she could laugh. Because of this, the caller told her to have a meet up in Tachibana Avenue in Sawada District, making her confused. After the phone call, Anaira was confused about what she will choose between Fatima and Kohei and her Infinity Armor Key. Meanwhile, Kohei and Fatima opened their eyes and they found out that they were in Chariot Empire Headquarters. There they were greeted by Emperor Ryuuen, and Fatima asked him what will he do for them. He told them that he will use them as his hostages, which Kohei disagreed and called him an idiot. Because of this, Emperor Ryuuen punched Kohei on his face. Fatima, meanwhile, told him to stop. Then he told them to be behave and don't make any noise so that they will not be punished by him. And he left afterwards. Kohei apologized to Fatima for what he said, and she told him to stay calm as they were planning to escape. Back to TransHead TV Media Center, as she headed outside the network building, Anaira was asked by Chihiro where she will be heading to. She said that she will be heading to Erika to talk some private matters. And she left afterwards. Chihiro, on the other hand, felt curious about her actions. On the other hand, Emperor Ryuuen told Mayor Akazawa and Mateo that Kohei and Fatima was now detained in their headquarters. He also said that they will be the key to get the mysterious Armor Key from Anaira, which the two Chariot Fighters felt glad. Then he ordered them to abduct the city residents of Hirakawa City in order to collect energy from them for his blank Armor Key if his plan was failed. And they were agreed. In their secret hideout in Mochida St., Anaira told Erika that Kohei and Fatima was abducted by unknown individuals. Then she also said that the mystery caller called her a while ago to have a meet up in Tachibana Avenue to hand over her Infinity Armor Key in exchange for the immediate release of her younger brother and her wife. Erika, on the other hand, thought that it was the Chariots who were behind this matter, and she asked her daughter what will be her decision. In Hirakawa City Hall, Triskaide and Archos thanked Kyoko for giving them a job in order to run their daily errands. They also said this is much better rather than committing evil things in order to survive their daily lives, which she was agreed. Kyoko told them a good luck for their job, and they were agreed. And they left afterwards to work. Moments later, Hiroko came in. She told Kyoko that the Chariots started to abduct the people in the Central Business Hub. Because of this, she contacted the Armored Fighters about this. Anaira received a phone call from the mysterious caller and asked her what was her decision. She told him that she's going to surrender her Infinity Armor Key to him in exchange for the release of Kohei and Fatima, which he was agreed. Then he told her that they will have a meet up on Tachibana Avenue immediately. He also told her that he will bring his hostages as for her that she will bring her Armor Key in exchange. Erika, on the other hand, asked her if she's going to surrender her Infinity Armor Key. Then Anaira said that she will not surrender her Armor Key to the hostage taker but she will save Kohei and Fatima from him, which Erika agreed and smiled. Meanwhile, as they reached to the Central Business Hub, the Armored Fighters transformed themselves into their respective armor forms and faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. On the other hand, Emperor Ryuuen told Kohei and Fatima that they will be heading on to Tachibana Avenue immediately for an exchange trade, which they felt curious about what he will do to them. As she reached Tachibana Avenue, Anaira called the hostage taker to show himself up to her. Moments later, Emperor Ryuuen suddenly appeared while he held Kohei and Fatima as his hostages. As she saw him, Anaira found out that he was the hostage taker and the mystery caller who called her for a ransom. Emperor Ryuuen told her to hand over the Infinity Armor Key to him, but Anaira requested him to release Kohei and Fatima first. Emperor Ryuuen released his hostages immediately as she requested. After he released his hostages, Emperor Ryuuen told Anaira to surrender her Infinity Armor Key to him immediately. But she refused to hand over her Armor Key to him and instead, she said to him that she'd already know that he will use her Armor Key for evil purposes, which Emperor Ryuuen got mad at her. Because of this, he transformed himself into Chariot Fighter Emperor and started to attack them. Anaira, Kohei and Fatima, on the other hand, transformed themselves into Armored Fighter 01 Infinity Mode and Armored Meister Ultimate Upgrade Mode respectively. As a result, they've ended up in a battle. As the Armored Fighters defeated the Chariot Soldiers in a battle, Mayor Akazawa and Mateo came in their armor forms and attacked them using their weapons. Afterwards, they greeted and congratulated them for their accomplishment. They also said that they will not let them interfere in their mission to abduct the people throughout the city to use them to gather human energy. The Armored Fighters, on the other hand, told them that they will save the people from their evil hands. As a result, they've ended up in a battle. Meanwhile, Erika secretly transformed into Armored Fighter Platinum and helped Anaira and others in a battle. As the battle ends, both sides used their respective finishers in order to defeat each other. In the end, no one won nor defeated. After the battle, Emperor Ryuuen told them that he's not done yet, and left. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara/Armored Fighter Platinum (林原 エリカ/アーマードファイタープラチナ Hayashibara Erika/Āmādo Faitā Purachina): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Rigor Hayashibara (林原 死後 Hayashibara Rigoru): Nigel Orchids (オーキッズ ナイジェル Ōkidzu Naijeru) *Mikoto Hayashibara (林原 美琴 Hayashibara Mikoto): Miyuki Nakazato of PRISM (中里 みゆき Nakazato Miyuki; PRISM) *Aria Hayashibara (林原 アリア Hayashibara Aria): Ryoko Fukuhara (福原 涼子 Fukuhara Ryōko) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ/チャリオット ファイター ネガティブ Fujisaki Mateo/Chariotto Faitā Negatibu): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Neon (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターネオン Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Neon): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子 Ōtsuka Hiroko): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama/Armored Fighter Caster (丸山 京子/アーマードファイターキャスター Maruyama Kyōko/Āmādo Faitā Kyasutā): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Mashiro Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Chaser (望月 真城/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Mochidzuki Mashiro/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Kaori Hirasawa (平沢 香織 Hirasawa Kaori) *Akiko Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Exia (望月 アキコ/チャリオットファイターエクシア Mochidzuki Akiko/Chariotto Faitā Ekushia): Saeko Ichikawa (市川 冴子 Ichikawa Saeko) *Police Officer 1 Hitomi Matsuzaka (松坂 ひとみ Matsuzaka Hitomi): Kanon Ehara (江原 カノン Ehara Kanon) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen (朝切 グウエン) *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji (狂四郎 真司) *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko (上杉 洋子) *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori (戸田山 みのり) *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina (洋子川 レイナ) *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei (土山 レイ) *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira (斎藤 彰) *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck (金田 チャック) *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Neon: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) *Armored Fighter Caster: Ayano Maika (綾野 舞香) *Armored Fighter Platinum: Yamada Natsuko (山田 夏子) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Harada Akira (原田 彰) *Chariot Fighter Exia: Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro (山形 孝太郎) *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei (相馬 良平) *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony (加賀美 トニー) *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi (宮崎 利一) *Sano Takeru (佐野 タケル) *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 16 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key, Armored Fighter Caster Key, Armored Fighter Platinum Key and Infinity Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 9 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Neon Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key, Ray Key, and Magnum Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 37 Armor Keys' Theme Song Insert theme *「Get Ready!~The Infinity World」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network feat. The Odylon Project Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 107, Tokushu-tai Nocturnal Force Night 33, Sengoku no Miko Chapter 62, and Never Surrender episode 86. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes